This invention relates to document inserters that are employed, for example, for the inserting of documents into envelopes for mailing. The invention is more in particular directed to a method and apparatus enabling remote control of such inserters.
Document inserters, of the type to which the present invention is directed, are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,650. Model 8300 Inserter, manufactured by Pitney Bowes Inc., of Stamford Conn., are commercially available. Inserters of this type include a number of modules, for example for stacking inserts for insertion in envelopes, and are controlled by a central control system. The control system employs a touch screen for controlling the inserter, the touch screen is capable of displaying a relatively a large number of screen presentations, for example for displaying the machine status and for controlling various set-up and other functions, as well as for controlling starting, stopping and single cycling of the machine. In the past it has been considered necessary that all of these functions be centrally performed at the touch screen.